


Love Runs Away, Again

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Ignored (Again), Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Gabriel Finally Gets Therapy, Gabriel Finally Gets a Clue, Gabriel-Centric, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nathalie and Adrien Moments, Nathalie and Adrien run away, Nathalie is Best Mom, Past Physical Abuse (minor character), Past Suicide Attempt (minor character), Slight NSFW Last Chapter, Slowburn? I guess?, Tattoo? uwu, Teasing, Therapy/Counseling, Using Alcohol to Cope, alcohol use, angsty as hell, gabenath forever, getting better, getting drunk, nathalie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: "Please, Gabriel, as the woman who loves you, I beg you to find help."A ruined man loses his love and his child.Big sad feels...It's 2AM when I posted the first chapter/summary, it'll be a bit wack.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story hopefully won't be too long... I had this idea the other night at 11:30 PM when I couldn't sleep.
> 
> It's now 2AM and I cannot sleep three days later. 
> 
> This is gonna get sad, and potentially have trigger warnings later, but this chapter is just a tad bit angsty. Not too bad.

Nathalie felt as though her heart sank through her chest down to her knees. Gabriel had once again forfeited plans with his son, who now sat at one end of the obnoxiously long dining table, alone.

Ever since she had agreed to take on this job just before Adrien was born, she had grown fond of the small blond. His cheery personality, one she would usually try to avoid, was something Nathalie looked forward to being around, if only for a moment. It was days like these, days where bright sunshine turned to disappointing rain, that she dreaded more than a root canal or being audited.

“Your father had something come up… he will not be joining you after all.”

The glimmer in Adrien’s eyes faded as he turned his head down towards his plate. “I see… as per usual, my father is too busy to spend time with me…” He flinched. “Though I’m sure it was important, of course…” He stood, taking his tray of food with him. “I’ll be eating in my room, then, if that’s alright.”

Nathalie nodded, tucking her tablet under her arm. Once Adrien had left the dining room, she let her guard down, the corners of her brows turning upwards in sorrow. She shrugged the feeling off, as she had work to do, though she wished she could be of comfort for the young teen.

Gabriel returned to the office via the lift installed just in front of Emilie’s grand portrait, a scowl etched on his face.

“I almost had her… The damned cat didn’t even make an appearance…”

_ Was chasing after a teenage girl in polka dots  _ really  _ worth disappointing your son, again? _ was what Nathalie wanted to say at that moment. Instead, she resorted to, “You will succeed another day, sir.”

“Indeed.” Gabriel walked to his podium, loading the program he preferred to design in. He immersed himself in a handbag, selecting a shade of coral.

“Sir, if I may, you are aware you were to have lunch with Adrien at noon today?”

Gabriel nodded. “And I shall.”

Nathalie stood. “It is now 12:35, to the minute. Ah, 12:36.”

“What? That can’t be right.” Gabriel then peered at the corner of his screen, where it indeed read the time 12:36. “I am mistaken. Make a note to reschedule for a later date, then.”

Mouth agape in shock, Nathalie sadly turned to her computer to update the schedule a week out.  _ [Lunch with Adrien - 12:00] _ . “You have a conference call scheduled for one o’clock, sir, with Audrey Bourgeois, until four PM. After that, you are scheduled to have dinner while going over the new portfolios for the interns you had me interview a week ago.”

“Right. And at eight?”

“Adrien has requested that you watch a movie with him.”

Gabriel frowned. “What did I have scheduled originally?”

Nathalie swallowed. “That was when we were going to transform and patrol the city for a potential victim.”

“Ah, yes. We shall continue with that.”

“But, Adrien—”

Gabriel shot her a glare. “Adrien can wait. The miraculous cannot. Once this is all over, we can go back to normalcy.”

Nathalie nearly sighed, catching herself. “Of course, sir.”

The office was then quiet until the conference call. Nathalie stepped out, going to check on Adrien before she went on her own lunch break.

Adrien had abandoned his lunch, instead sitting in his bed with his quilt drawn up over his head and around his knees, in a makeshift burrito fashion. 

Nathalie knocked on the door, entering when she heard a faint “come in”. She sat next to the bundle of blankets, patting what she believed to be Adrien’s head. Blond hair and teary green eyes peered out of the large mass, looking directly at her.

“I’m sorry he canceled on you again, Adrien.”

Adrien turned away. “It’s fine… it’s not like he ever spends time with me anymore…”

Nathalie gently turned him back to her, smoothing the rogue blond bangs back on his head. “Adrien. Your father loves you very much, he’s just… bad at showing it.”

The blanket mass leaned towards her, flopping into her lap. “I’m glad you’re here at least, Nathalie… I feel like you do more parenting than he does.”

Nathalie chuckled. “You’re not wrong about that.” She smiled down at him. “I shouldn’t tell you this, but I believe I care for you just as much as your father does.”

Adrien gasped. “Really?”

“Mm-hmm. I’ve grown to love you like you’re my own son…” She paused. “Is that okay?”

The blond shot up, discarding the blankets. “So you’re like my new mom now? Step-mom? Wait no, you’d have to be married to Father for that…” 

Nathalie eased him back on the bed, patting his hand. “I have no intention of pursuing your father, Adrien. And I couldn’t replace your mother.”

Adrien frowned. “A boy can have more than one mom, Nathalie.”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Please, can I call you Mom? Or mother? Or—”

“Adrien.” Nathalie bit the inside of her cheek. “You may refer to me as Mom, but only when your father isn’t around. I don’t want to upset him.”

“Of course… mom.”

Nathalie smiled, pulling Adrien into a hug. “I love you… son.”

The clock downstairs chimed the half-hour toll. Nathalie relinquished the hug, ruffling Adrien’s hair. “My lunch break is over… I’ll see you for your Chinese lesson, alright?”

Adrien nodded. “Thank you, mom.”

Nathalie left his room, smiling.

* * *

“Nathalie… are you ready?”

The peacock miraculous was pinned to Nathalie’s shirt, waiting to be used. Duusu hovered close by, practically buzzing with excitement. Nathalie wished she had the same motivation.

“More than ever, sir.”

“Nooroo, dark wings, rise!”

Transformations washed over the both of them, Hawkmoth and Mayura standing next to each other once the magic faded. Hawkmoth captured a moth between his hands, immersing it with dark energy and sending it out the small window.

“Fly away, little akuma, and evilize this soul!”

Mayura froze. The feather she had plucked from her fan remained between her fingers as she stared into space.

Hawkmoth turned to her, frowning. “Mayura, aren’t you going to release an amok?”

“I…” 

Truthfully Mayura had no intention of releasing an amok; after what Gabriel had done — or neglected to do — earlier, she was rather upset. She instead chose to feign weakness and sway to the side as if she would faint.

Hawkmoth reacted as she expected, going to catch her whilst calling her name. “Perhaps you should sit this one out, dear Mayura.”

Mayura didn’t protest and disappeared down the lift back to the office.

When she got there, she went out of the door and found Adrien sitting by the fireplace. “Father?” He turned, face falling when he saw Nathalie. “Oh… sorry. I thought you were Father, Nathalie.”

Nathalie sat down in the chair next to him, staring at the floor.

“Nathalie, are you o—”

Clenching the arm of the chair in one hand, Nathalie brought the other to her face as tears started pouring out of her eyes. She tore off her glasses, letting them clatter to the ground. 

Adrien, startled, ran to kneel next to her, resting his hand on her arm. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Nathalie picked him up off the floor, holding him tight to her as if he was an infant. After a moment of violent sobbing, she blubbered, “I’m so so-orry, Adrien… You don’t d-deserve t-t-to be ignored li-like this…” She squeezed her eyes shut, holding the back of his head gently.

“Mom…” Adrien tried to escape her grip but failed miserably. “Where is Father?”

“H-He’s…”

Adrien sighed. “He’s still working, isn’t he?”

Nathalie cried harder, her nails digging into Adrien’s scalp. The blond winced, removing her hand from his head and wiggling free of her grasp. “Come on, mama,” he coaxed, offering his hand to her, “you’re stressed out. I’ll bring you to the guest room to rest.”

“I c-ca-can bring myself…”

“I want to come with you, I want to make sure you’re okay. If I can’t get my father to spend time with me, I’d like to spend time with someone who really cares for and loves me. That’s you, mama.”

Smiling, Nathalie pulled him to her side as they ascended the stairs. Once they arrived at the guest room, Nathalie went to the closet, shutting the door. She pulled a duffel bag out from the back and opened it, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a crewneck sweatshirt. Fuzzy socks completed the look as she changed out of her work clothes and hung them up. She opened the closet door and flopped onto the queen bed.

Adrien, who had gone to his room to change into his pajamas, came back a minute later, smiling. “Do you feel a little better?”

“Hang on…” Nathalie took her hair out of its bun with a few tugs at hairpins, which she set on the nightstand. “ _ Oui _ , I do.”

Adrien sidled up next to her on the bed, tablet in hand. “Would you like to watch something with me, Nathalie?”

“I would...what do you think is best?”

Scrolling, Adrien pointed to a movie. “This one.”

“‘ _ The Great Gatsby _ ’? Do you even know about 1920s America, Adrien?”

“No. But Alya said it was good.”

Nathalie smiled. “Alya has a good eye for the media if her blog is any proof. Alright, let’s watch it.”

Adrien grinned, tapping the cover and settling back into the pillows.

Once the movie had ended, both Nathalie and Adrien had fallen asleep, the tablet laying between them. Adrien was curled up against Nathalie’s side, as Nathalie had an arm protectively around him. If anyone would’ve seen them, they’d assume they’re family straight away.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look worse than hell."
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: VERBAL ABUSE/INTENSE YELLING/SLIGHT VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about chapter summaries, they're actually quotes from the chapter after the one they're above! For example, Chapter 1's quote is in this chapter (spoiler, sorry), and next chapter that quote will be included somewhere!

The morning was quite pleasant as Nathalie got ready for the day, sipping a sweet latte from her favorite coffee shop as she drove to work, still riding the good mood that spending time with her pseudo-son had put her in. She walked in the front door, humming quietly.

“Nathalie.”

The dark-haired woman turned around once she had set her purse down, blinking. “Good morning, sir.”

“You’re feeling better, I hope?”

“ _ Oui _ . I’ll load your schedule for the day, sir.”

Gabriel caught her wrist before she could disappear behind the desk. “Something’s off with you.”

Nathalie tried to pull her hand away, only for Gabriel to tighten his grip. “Really, sir, everything’s fine, if you would just let—”

“I saw you and Adrien last night.”

Her eyes widened, betraying her usual stoic mask. “I… I’m sorry, sir, I—”

Gabriel released her wrist, turning his back. “You are an assistant, Nathalie. You are not his mother. I’ll turn a blind eye for now, but another incident and you’re fired, understood?”

Nathalie sighed. “Yes, sir.”

Emilie was usually the more possessive one of the two parents, whisking Adrien away to spend one-on-one time with him in between his lessons. Nathalie could recall several lessons being postponed or canceled when Emilie and Adrien would have quality time together. For Gabriel to be possessive was next to unheard of, especially considering his lack of interest in anything regarding his son save for his success.

“Nathalie?”

Adrien had entered the office. “I’m headed off to school… is there anything for me after the school day?”

Gabriel frowned, irritated that Adrien hadn’t addressed him.

Realizing, the blond turned around. “Good morning, Father. Sorry.”

Nathalie scrolled down the schedule on her tablet. “You’ll be in fencing after school until dinner. From there, you’ll practice the piano for an hour and then you may have an hour to speak with your friends.”

“Friends?” Gabriel lowered his pencil. “That won’t be necessary. You see them all day at school. No, that hour will be used to discuss this coming line, I’ll need to update your measurements for the tailor.”

Adrien sputtered, “But Father—”

“I will not argue with you. Do as I say.”

Nathalie escorted Adrien silently to the door, remaining stoic as he waved to her from the car.

That boy deserved a better life. Even when Emilie was around, there were often long stretches of time where Adrien was left by himself. Nathalie tried to check in on him more when this happened, though she was still limited by boundaries set for her as an employee.

The day passed rather quickly, as Nathalie busied herself with organizing several cabinets of files and digitalizing documents yet to be uploaded. Once Adrien arrived home, Gabriel had gone to bed instead of meeting with Adrien.

“Is Father still expecting me, Nathalie?”

Nathalie, frustrated, dug her nails into her palm. “Expecting too much of you, perhaps.” She pursed her lips. “I’m sorry, Adrien, I shouldn’t be saying such things.”

Adrien wrapped her arms around her, murmuring, “It’s okay, mama.”

“Adrien, there’s something I should make you aware of—”

**TRIGGER WARNING: INTENSE YELLING/VERBALLY ABUSIVE**

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes flashing with rage. “I thought I’d told you,” he spat, descending the stairs, “that I didn’t want you near my son,  _ Nathalie _ .”

Adrien hugged Nathalie tighter, shaking. “W-what is he talking about?”

Nathalie turned so she stood between Gabriel and Adrien. “Adrien, it’s alright, stay out of this.”

“Adrien. Come here.”

The blond was frozen in place, eyes slick with unshed tears. “N-No.”

“Adrien—”

“Leave him, Gabriel. He doesn’t want to c—”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!” Gabriel now stood at the base of the stairs. “Adrien, come.  _ Now. _ ”

Nathalie snarled. “Keep him out of this. It was my decision to—”

“SHUT UP!” Gabriel grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. “I AM THE PARENT HERE,  _ UNDERSTAND _ ?! I DECIDE WHAT IS BEST FOR MY SON!”

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU ACT LIKE IT!?” Nathalie screamed back. “You have been canceling plans with Adrien since he could  _ walk! _ If you actually spent a scrap of your ‘precious’ time with him, you’d know how to properly care for him!”

Gabriel’s eyes glared daggers. “How  _ dare  _ you.” He dragged his hand down his face in frustration. “You’ve never had children of your own, how could you  _ possibly _ understand what kind of stress parenting puts you under?”

“Don’t play the victim, Gabriel. Yes, parenting is a struggle, but you’ve been  _ alleviated _ of that struggle for years! Emilie or I have taken control of all of Adrien’s needs!”

“HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO HER!” 

Adrien whimpered, still hiding behind Nathalie. The blue-haired woman wrenched her hands out of Gabriel’s grip, pushing herself and Adrien back. “The car. Go.”

“What?”

Nathalie looked behind her to the blond, who noticed her eyes were filled with fear. “ _ Go. _ ”

Adrien ran as fast as he could out the door, Gabriel screaming his name as he went. Nathalie threw herself in front of the door once Adrien was safely out, preventing Gabriel from following him. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE—”

Nathalie stared him down. “You’re insane, Gabriel. You need help.”

“You can’t just take—”

“According to the guardianship agreement I signed five years ago, I  _ can _ legally take Adrien with me, and it will take a six month waiting period before you can legally bargain for custody.”

Gabriel scowled. “You treacherous bitch.”

Ignoring his comment, Nathalie pushed him away from her, diving for her car keys and purse. “You can forget receiving any help from me, or Mayura.”

“You think you can escape me, Sancoeur? Hawkmoth  _ rules _ this city.”

Nathalie lunged for Gabriel’s throat, knocking them both to the floor. 

“What the hell—!”

Nails digging into his arm, Nathalie fought to keep him down long enough to take his brooch. Gabriel struggled to break free of the woman on top of him, snarling. Struggling, she ripped the brooch from his throat, shuffling off of him and to her feet. 

“Give it back.”

Nathalie pinned it to the inside of her jacket. “Like hell I’ll do that. I will not let you hurt any more people, especially not Adrien.”

“Psh. Adrien will come back to me, just you wait.”

Nathalie’s expression morphed into one of lament. “Please, Gabriel, as the woman who loves you, I beg you to find help.” She went quickly out the door, starting the car and racing down the road towards her apartment.

Gabriel ran out after them, stopping just before the gate. He cursed aloud, sinking to his knees in the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, yeah, but I don't want this story to drag on forever. So I'm throwing this at you earlier than I expected.  
> Also, chapter count is a total estimate. It could be longer, or shorter, depending on whether I've gotten all I want out of this story.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cannot change you. You must change for yourself."
> 
> In which Gabriel is a literal man-baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate a flash-back!

“Surely, surely this isn’t happening.  _ Tell _ me this isn’t real.”

Emilie’s serene face stared down at the desperately pacing man. It had been but a day since Nathalie had left with Adrien, leaving Gabriel to his own devices. The chefs had left not long after Nathalie did, knowing full well that she was the backbone to the Agreste family, as well as the cleaning staff. Except for Emilie still in the lair, the mansion only had one person breathing in it.

“Damn it…” Gabriel ran his hands through his disheveled, grimy hair, throwing his wrinkled suitcoat to the ground a moment later. “Why did you have to go and use that damn jewel for, hmm?”

No response, as expected from a painting. Frustrated screams bubbled in Gabriel’s throat, the man sinking to his knees. “They’re gone, Em. Out of my life, probably for good. She has the Miraculous, even, that damned—” 

His eyes were drawn to Nathalie’s now-empty desk. Nathalie. The one woman who had always been there for him, who practically raised his son and built up his company.

* * *

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ The timid blond gently tapped the bluenette’s shoulder, the bluenette turning around. “Yes, how can I help?” _

_ “Nathalie Sancoeur, right?” _

_ Nathalie blinked. “Yes. You’re Gabriel Agreste.” _

_ “Um, yeah, how did you—” _

_ “If you recall, we were in school together, I was two years behind you and the Graham de Vanilli twins.” _

_ “Oh… right. Um, well, I was hoping your boss would be willing to talk to me for a class assignment… I have to interview a professional in the same field, and—” _

_ Nathalie held up a hand, paging through the pages in her planner. “Mr. ____ has an opening on the 14th of April, for thirty minutes.”  _

_ “But it’s January!” _

_ “Since you are not a top client, much less a client or anyone he’d find much interest in, I’m afraid that’s the earliest I could get you in. I’m sorry.” _

_ “Well, could I have a few minutes of your time, then?” _

_ “I…” Nathalie sighed. “I suppose so. I’ll need to check in with my boss to make sure he—” _

_ “Nathalie.”  _

_ Mr. ____ had finished his final look at the runway models, walking over to her and Gabriel. _

_ “I’m terribly sorry, sir, I was—” _

_ “No need, Nathalie. It’s alright. Were you looking for me?” _

_ Gabriel sheepishly nodded. “Yes, Mr. ___, but, um… your assistant informed me that—” _

_ “That I’m busy? Well, yes, I am, but… I have fifteen minutes to spare, don’t I, Sancoeur? Will that be enough?” _

_ Nathalie nodded. “Yes, sir.” _

_ Mr. ___ nodded, beckoning Gabriel to a sitting room. Gabriel smiled at her as they walked by, nodding his thanks.  _

_ She nodded back, returning to her scheduling. _

* * *

“I hate to interrupt.”

Gabriel shot up from his slumped over position at the kitchen table, a half-empty bottle of whiskey in hand. He groaned, holding his forehead in his palm. 

“Gabriel.”

Nathalie stood on the opposite side of him, her hands resting on one of the wicker chairs. “You look worse than hell.”

Grumbling, the man waved his hand in an attempt to shoo her away. “Leave me, damn it.”

“I came to retrieve the rest of mine and Adrien’s things if you’d allow me to fetch them.”

“Have at ‘er…” Gabriel laid his head back down on the table, studying the whiskey label.

Nathalie went up to Adrien’s room, coming down the main staircase with several suitcases full to the foyer a few hours later.

Gabriel was back in the office, staring up at the portrait. He cursed, throwing a pen at the floor beneath it.

“I’m leaving the desk and bed where they are, as well as the couch, TV, and cabinet games in Adrien’s room. I left my tablet on its charging station in the guest room.”

Nathalie sighed, looking at the man sitting as if he were a small child on the floor. “Gabriel.”

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

Nathalie reached into her pursed looped over her shoulder, pulling a business card from her wallet. “This is the same therapist that my mother and sisters went to after my father passed away… He comes highly recommended for grief counseling. I urge you to at least reach out to him.”

No answer. “I’ll leave this here, then. Goodbye, Gabriel.”

The mansion was once again empty. Gabriel fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He scratched at the five o’clock shadow on his face, letting out a long breath.

“Where did I go wrong…”

* * *

_ “She’s dead.” _

_ Nathalie ran to Gabriel as he held Emilie’s lifeless body, her lovely blonde hair matted and dirty. She felt tears well in her eyes as she studied the mother of the little boy she loved dearly. “What will we tell Adrien?” _

_ Gabriel laid Emilie on the couch. “We can’t. He mustn’t know.” _

_ “We can’t just leave him in the dark, Gabriel—!” _

_ “We will, and we must. At least, for now…” _

* * *

“And that’s why Father went after the miraculous.”

Nathalie was safely home now, helping Adrien prepare dinner. He had insisted on making spaghetti for the two of them but struggled boiling noodles, much less preparing a full meal. 

“Yes. But he won’t be doing any of that anymore.”

Adrien nodded. “Do you think we’ll ever be together again? As a family you mean?”

“You, and Emilie, and Gabriel?”

“No, no…” Adrien set down the block of cheese and the grater. “I mean, do you think Father will ever seek help, and change for the better so that the three of us can be a family?”

Nathalie frowned. “I don’t think so, Adrien… Your father is still not over Emilie, and even if he was able to mourn her and move on, I would not be his pick by any standard.”

“Hmm. His loss. I think you’d make a great step-mom, Nathalie.”

“Aren’t I already pretty much your parent, little one?” Nathalie snickered.

“Yeah.” Adrien grinned, hugging her waist. “Thanks, mama.”

Nathalie kissed his hair, returning to the saucepan. “Do you think this needs more seasoning?”

“No, it’s good.”

“Alright. Would you set the table, son?”

“Yes, mama.”

Nathalie and Adrien sat down to a humble but pleasant spaghetti dinner, complete with garlic bread and grape soda, something that Adrien would never normally be able to drink due to his diet. Their dinner was silent for the most part until Adrien heard a noise coming from the next-door apartment.

“Oh! Jingles!”

“Jingles…?” Adrien began as Nathalie lept up and opened the door. She walked down the hall to her neighbor, knocking firmly on their door.

The lady who lived there opened the door, beaming when she saw who it was. “Ah, Nathalie! I was getting worried that you were leaving your pussy cat with me!”

Nathalie wrung her hands. “I’m so sorry, Eugenia, I forgot all about Jingles after everything that went down yesterday…”

Jingles, the grey tabby that lived with Nathalie, chirped, running over to Nathalie’s legs and rubbing against them. Nathalie reached down to pick the small cat up, kissing the top of her head.

“She was very good for the most part… she did knock over a few water glasses, but nothing too serious. She’s a lovely girl.”

Nathalie smiled. “Thank you again for looking after her, Eugenia…” She took the kitty back to her apartment, setting her down once the door was safely closed behind her.

Adrien squealed, leaving the dinner table and kneeling on the floor. “I had no idea you had a cat!”

“ _ Oui _ , this is Jingles. I got her a year ago from my sister as a birthday present. My nieces named her, evidently.”

Jingles sauntered up to Adrien, her tail curled over happily. She mewed, headbutting his hand in an attempt to be petted.

“She is very much a people person, which is funny considering she’s really only met Eugenia and me… ah well.”

“Can she sleep in my bed tonight mama?”

Nathalie smiled. “If she stays with you, sure, though she is a mama’s girl, right baby?” she cooed, scratching behind one of Jingles’ ears. “Speaking of which, you’ll still have school tomorrow morning. You had best be off to bed, little one.”

Adrien sighed. “Alright. I’ll help you clean up, mama.” He stood up, going to the kitchen table and collecting his and Nathalie’s plates and glasses, bringing all to the sink.

“I’ll take it from here, Adrien. Good night.”

“Good night, mama. I love you.”

“I…” Nathalie smiled, blushing lightly. “I love you too, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't hear from me by Wednesday, it's too late. Fauna Intersecting will have absorbed my soul by then once I get my Nintendo Swap.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really shouldn't stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempted suicide/verbal and physical abuse (not described in great detail, but worthy of a warning anyhow), minor character death.
> 
> AKA we figure out what Gabe's been dealing with...

“I’m glad you came in today.”

Gabriel sat on the plush couch, head in his hands. “I have nothing left to lose.”

Four months. Four months since he’d seen his son and Nathalie. The man was seemingly broken beyond repair. His usual cold, snappy demeanor was replaced with a shallow, sad corpse of a man, barely able to get out of bed most days. He had lost quite a bit of weight, his skin the only thing over his bones. The word “gaunt” was not enough to really describe the way Gabriel looked now, at his worst.

“I’ve reviewed your file; you’ve never been to counseling, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Mr. Michel continued. “After a filing for a missing person, you had an official recommendation to see a therapist once every three weeks, yes?”

“Perhaps.”

Mr. Michel sighed. “You did not take it. Why?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I cannot tell you.”

“Very well. I won’t pry. Now; if you would, please tell me everything that’s going on in your life. Ms. Sancoeur did not explain much, just said you were, oh, what was the wording she used? Distraught? No, that can’t be right…”

Gabriel inhaled sharply. “A failure, perhaps, would be more appropriate.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t go that far, Mr. Agreste; tell me, why would you think so? Let’s start there.”

“I…”  _ After my wife died, I became a supervillain that terrorized the city with regularity. I endangered my only son, neglected him for a large portion of his life, and dragged my assistant into this whole mess through her using the very magical object that killed Emi in the first place! _

“I’m not a good father.”

Mr. Michel nodded. “Perhaps not. But that is something you can work on, yes? You have a son; how would you describe your relationship?”

Gabriel bit his thumbnail, mind searching for a response. “I… I don’t spend time with my son, at least not as much as I ought…”

“I see. Well, how much time had you usually spent with him in the past?”

“Well, I… once, once a week, perhaps, we’d have a meal… together. Nathalie usually would dine with him when… when I was busy. Though I often had to post-postpone.” Gabriel was stuttering more than usual as the information sank in a lot deeper now that he questioned these things out loud, to another person that wasn’t the bathroom mirror he confided in during the past few weeks due to near-insanity.

“Is your work usually what interrupts your time together?”

“Yes… and no… I. Well, I have a sort of… side hobby… I’ve given it up, recently, actually…”

Mr. Michel hummed, pondering. He scribbled onto his clipboard, nodding. “Do you have any other hobbies?”

“...Excuse me?”

“Hobbies. Things you do. Surely you’re not just sitting in the house by yourself doing nothing all day.”

Gabriel fell silent. That was most of his day. That, and sobbing every time he passed Adrien’s room and realized he wasn’t there. He had even considered taking Adrien’s blankets into his own bed with him, just to have a piece of his family with him, though there weren’t any left to take. He had already taken Emilie’s body to the coroner to have her cremated and sent her ashes to Amelie, who gratefully received them and had them made into a necklace. 

Mr. Michel tried the question again, “Perhaps you enjoy creating, or music, or—”

The supervillain of Paris burst into tears, doubled over with sobs. “I… I have n-nothing left…” He inhaled shakily, “I am n-nothing w-without h-her… or my son… what have I d-d-d—”

Taking his hand, the therapist patted it gently. “Gabriel— may I call you Gabriel? — you surely aren’t “nothing”. You are a very successful man, who has hit a rather large bump in the road. It can only go up from here.”

“I’ve lost my wife, my child, my love… I’m slowly losing myself…”

* * *

_ “Mama!” _

_ Gabriel pulled at the sliding door, which had been jammed from the outside. His mother stood on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the street several stories below. Cars honked and switched lanes rapidly, their headlights glaring through the pouring rain. _

_ “Mama, what are you doing?” _

_ Gabriel’s father, awakened from slumber, rushed to the door, pulling at it. “Damn it woman!” he cursed, grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter nearby and jamming it into the side of the glass. It shattered effortlessly, the large man crunching the glass under his workboots as he made his way to his wife, whom he dragged down off the railing despite her wails of protest. _

_ Gabriel watched in horror as he dragged her to their bedroom, where his father slammed the door in his son’s face. Desperate, screaming pleas bubbled from his mother’s throat, responded by deep yelled threats and cursing, as well as the sound of flesh meeting flesh rather hard.  _

_ The teen ran to his bedroom, stuffing several items, including his sketchbook and pencils, into a duffle bag along with a change of clothes and shuffling down to the door, tugging on too-small sneakers and a worn jacket. He pulled the hood over his head as he ran down the street. A phone booth was where he ended up, his cold, shaking fingers barely managing to deposit a few coins in the slot. He called the one number he knew would pick up at this hour. _

_ “This is Angie Sancoeur.” _

_ “Hi, madame Sancoeur… may I speak with Nathalie?” _

* * *

“She was there, the last time I saw my mother alive. Mama died of a brain tumor a few weeks later.”

“You didn’t return to the house?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I was afraid…” He took another sip of water, which Mr. Michel had gotten him about ten minutes earlier. 

Mr. Michel nodded. “And rightly so. I’m so sorry that happened to you, Gabriel.” He cleared his throat. “On a much happier note, I think I know what I’d like you to begin taking medication-wise.”

“Medication?”

“Yes. You’re a good candidate for anti-depressants. But. The drinking must stop if you’re going to be on them.”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course; anything for you to change me for the better is great.”

“Good. And just remember Gabriel: I cannot change you. You must change for yourself.”

Gabriel took that advice to heart, thanking Mr. Michel profusely and accepting the prescription he was given.

That night, he made a point to remove both the portrait of Emilie and the portrait of himself and Adrien from the mansion and commissioned something new for both spaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH SO MUCH ANGST, WHYYYYY
> 
> the next chapter will be happy, if not somewhat awkward/unexpected/slightly cringey maybe?
> 
> I hope it's not too bad. I love these dorks with all of my soul.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where did she go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SOBBING  
> WE'RE ALMOST DONE
> 
> but uh... there's gonna be a sequel heh heh heh
> 
> I'm uh... still planning it.

“No, I think that blue and green decorations aren’t too, how did you say it? Clash-y?”

Alya laughed, carrying a cardboard box to the picnic table in front of Nathalie. “That’s good, because that’s what Nino picked up from the store.”

Nathalie had contacted Adrien’s friends to help plan a surprise birthday party for him in the park, complete with all of the things a “totally lit” party would have: cake, macarons, plenty of decorations, a pinata, food catered from the Bourgeois’ Hotel Restaurant, and all of his friends and family had invitations… including his father.

Gabriel. It had been almost a year since either Nathalie or Adrien had heard from him. Yet, he accepted their invitation almost immediately.

“Have you told Adrien about any of this?”

Nathalie shook her head. “Not a word. I also haven’t mentioned that,” she lowered her voice so only she and Alya could hear, “his father is apparently making an appearance.”

“Whoa.” Nino happened to stroll by right as Nathalie said that, the older woman huffing an exasperated laugh. “That’s deep. Do you think everything will be okay?”

“One can hope. As long as everyone is civil, I’m sure we’ll manage. He’s Adrien’s father, for heaven’s sake.”

Alya nodded. “I’m sure everything will work out in the end. And if not,” Alya cracked her knuckles. “We’ll take care of ‘im.”

Nathalie chuckled. “I appreciate it.” She grabbed her tablet, making her way over to the table that was soon to be covered in food, the various plastic tubs stacked on top of one another. 

“Morning, Mme. Sancoeur!” Marinette chirped as she grabbed the container for the cake. “My parents can’t make it today, unfortunately.”

“Oh no! I’m terribly sorry. Is there anything you need help with, Marinette?”

Marinette set the cake down, careful not to wobble it — a dreadful task. “Nope! I’ve got it covered. Oh!” She reached down under the table, grabbing a light pink wrapped gift. “Could you put this with the others?”

Nathalie smiled, taking the parcel. “I’ll be sure to do that, thank you.”

A rather large stack of presents awaited the young blond, Nathalie carefully laying the present on top. Her present was the smallest package just next to the pink one — plainly wrapped in silver paper, with a black bow.

“Everything seems to be ready, du— I mean, Madame,” Nino grinned, nervously rubbing his neck. 

Nathalie smiled, nodding. She shut off her tablet, grabbing her car keys. “I will be back in two hours with the birthday boy, then. Alya, you’re in charge.”   
Alya whooped, pumping her fist in the air. She and the others chattered excitedly as Nathalie got into her car and drove to the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his room, eating cereal whilst watching baking contest videos online. He laughed heartily, nearly spilling the milk in the process.

The keys jingled as Nathalie unlocked the front door. “Adrien?”

“In my room, mama!”

Nathalie grinned excitedly, grabbing Jingles on her way to his room. She knocked on the door, Jingles in hand.

“Y—”

“Happy Birthday, ma petite,” Nathalie wrapped him in a hug, crushing both him and the cat together. Adrien laughed, grabbing Jingles underneath her front legs and kissing her head.

“I have some special plans for us in a bit, but first,” Nathalie gestured to Adrien’s general figure, “you need to get yourself dressed for the day.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Adrien rubbed his neck. “I was kind of hoping we could just celebrate here, just the two of us mama.”

Nathalie’s face fell. “Oh… I...alright, we can… we can do that…”

“Otherwise, what were you planning?”

“Mm… It was supposed to be a surprise but… well, some of your friends wanted to celebrate with you as well.”

Adrien grinned. “Really?” He thought a moment, nodding after a while. “Okay. I’ll go with your plans, mama.”

Nathalie studied his face. “Are you sure? It is your sixteenth birthday, ma petite.”

“I’m sure, mama. Really.”

“Alright. I do hope you enjoy what your friends and I have planned out for you.”

* * *

“Do you think I’m ready?”

Tobias purred, kneading at the fuzzy blanket spread on the man’s bed. The man chuckled, gently stroking the cat’s head.

“I hope he even slightly wants to see me… I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Toby…” Gabriel tugged at the sleeves of his sweater. “Then there’s his mother, Nathalie…” Gabriel felt the familiar tug in his chest, one of heartbreak. “She sent me an invite, but…” Gabriel closed his eyes, blinking back tears. “I’ve hurt her so terribly, you know. The one that ever truly  _ got _ me, and I hurt her.”

Toby mewed, stretching, and settling at Gabriel’s side. His prickly tongue swept over his paws as he cleaned himself gingerly. 

“I love her, Toby… I understand that now. I did all those years ago, and I thought, you know, after Emilie…” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “I’m still twitter-pated, I’m afraid.” He chuckled, a tear running down his face. “I’m just as hopeless as I was fresh out of college.”

Crossing the room, Gabriel re-styled, similarly to how he did it when he was young: slicked mostly back, with pieces loose in front of his face. With a spritz of cologne, he left the room, flicking off the light. 

“Come, Toby, we’ve got a party to attend. Or, rather, I do… I don’t know how everyone would feel about a fluffy white cat in attendance.”

Meowing indignantly, Toby fluffed up his tail, running past Gabriel to his food dish, where Gabriel scooped kitty kibbles into it.

In the past few months, Gabriel had sold the mansion and moved into a medium-sized apartment, room for him and his creations, as well as his furry roommate. Life there felt a lot less empty, as he couldn’t hear his own voice echoing around him in the vast emptiness the mansion held. He had followed his therapist’s recommendation in finding a furry companion, something to come home to that required his attention. It wasn’t a teenaged son, but it helped distract Gabriel in his darker times.

The antidepressants he was on weren’t as effective as he had hoped; Mr. Michel instead had him taking anxiety meds, as that seemed to be another issue Gabriel had developed. Those worked wonders, and Gabriel felt more like he did during  _ universitie _ , the most like himself he had ever been.

“I’ll see you later, Tobias. Be a good kitty.”

* * *

“Alright, alright, mama, what did you want to show me?”

Hands over his eyes, Nathalie led Adrien down the park trail, smiling. “Okay, open your eyes now.”

“SURPRISE!”

Alya, Nino, Marinette, Nathanael, Kim, Max, Luka, Juleka, Sabrina, Chloe, Ivan, Mylene, and others from the school, as well as all of the teachers, Anarka Couffaine, Nino’s parents, Alya’s mom and dad, Nathanael’s mom, Kim’s dad, Max’s mom, and Chloe’s butler Jean were all there, smiling.

Nathalie kissed Adrien’s temple. “Do you like it?”

Adrien began to tear up, running for his friends. “You g-guys!” He squeezed as many as he could into a hug, crying happily. “This is the b-best birthday ever!”

Marinette, Alya, and Nino remained in the hug a bit longer as people began to peel away from the over-excited birthday boy. 

“When mama— Nathalie, told me that you guys had planned something, I didn’t expect something this grand!”

Alya smiled sadly. “We  _ were _ hoping to host it at the mansion, but… apparently it was sold a while ago.”

Adrien frowned. “Father sold it? That seems unlike him.”

Nino shrugged. “Maybe he found a better place. Or maybe he’s short on cash?”

Marinette snorted. “Like Gabriel Agreste would ever be short on cash.” She winced. “Sorry, Adrien, that… that came out… wow. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’re spot on, in fact.” Adrien sighed. “I wish he was here. I know things weren’t… great between the two of us but… I miss him.”

“I can see that. Do you think you’d ever call him, or anything?”

Adrien shrugged. “Tried that. He changed his number not long after we left… I guess he didn’t want me to contact him? I’m not really sure…”

Nino hooked his arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “That man doesn’t know what he’s missing, then, because you are the best, my dude.”

“Heh… thanks, Nino.”

“Oh, hey!” Alya pointed towards the others. “Wanna join their game?”

Adrien shook his head. “You guys go ahead… I’m going to check in with the adults…”

* * *

On the other side of the park, Gabriel tensed. Just beyond the entrance of the park stood Nathalie, her back to him. She was watching Adrien chatting with the other adults, eventually making his way back to his group of friends to play a game.

“Madame Sancoeur.”

Nathalie turned, surprised. “Gabriel.” She smiled. “You finally came.”

“I’m sorry I’m late…” Gabriel fidgeted with the manila envelope in his hands. “I-I had meant to come earlier, but the travel agency… I,” He laughed nervously. “I must have messed up the spelling of my own name, how foolish…”

Chuckling, Nathalie reached out to lay her hand on his shoulder. “It’s quite alright.” Her smile dropped. “Are you alright?”

Gabriel looked at the ground. “I hate to interrupt things… I really shouldn’t stay.”

“Why not? We haven’t seen you in nearly a year… Adrien really misses you.”

“I… He does?”

Nathalie took Gabriel by the shoulders. “Believe it or not, we’ve long since forgiven you, for everything. Michel’s been giving me your progress reports, which I know, they’re confidential, but…” Nathalie felt herself tearing up. “Gabriel, I’m really proud of you.”

Gabriel flushed. “I… thank you, Madame Sancoeur.”

“Gabriel… I’m just Nathalie. Please. ‘Madame’ makes me sound old, and besides, that’s what our son’s  _ friends _ are calling me.”

“Our son…”

It was Nathalie’s turn to flush. “ _ Your _ son. My apologies, sir.”

“‘Sir’? Please, Nathalie, I think we’re long past you calling me ‘sir’. Besides, Adrien is more your son than anything…”

“Mama! Papa!”

Adrien ran toward them, grinning widely. “Papa! You came!”

Gabriel bit his lip, trying not to cry. “Adrien…” He scooped his son up — with a slight struggle, he was quite a bit taller now — and held him tightly, kissing his hair. “My baby boy… happy birthday, ma petite…”

“Heh… that’s the same thing Mama calls me…” Adrien leaned back in his father’s arms, trying to get down.

“Is it?” Gabriel set him down, a hand still on his son’s shoulder. “You’re not so petite anymore, hmm?”

Adrien giggled. “No, Papa, I’m not.”

Nathalie smiled. “He’s getting to be tall, like his father, and every bit as handsome.”

“Ah, I don’t know about that…” Gabriel blushed, continuing. “You get your looks from your grandmother, perhaps… and your dear mother, may she rest in peace.”

“Give yourself more credit, Gabriel.” Nathalie patted his arm. “You’ve always been good looking, you know.”

Adrien fake-gagged, laughing. “Get a room.”

Nathalie, now blushing profusely, turned sharply away, trying to hide her face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gabriel, after several moments of regaining composure, extended the envelope to his son. “For you, my son. It’s not anything extravagant, but, I thought it would be fun…”

Adrien opened the envelope, which contained two plane tickets to Bora Bora and a stay at a resort there. “Papa! This is wonderful!”

“You like it? I’m glad… I wasn’t sure where you would want to go, so I asked the agency and that’s what they recommended…”

The boy’s face fell. “There’s only two tickets? Aren’t we all going?”

“Ah.” Gabriel shook his head. “I thought you and your mother would go, just the two of you.”

Nathalie frowned. “Gabriel, what—”

Gabriel held up his hands. “I’m sure taking care of Adrien full-time has put a strain on your funds, this really isn’t a big deal. I’m willing to contribute a lot more if you n—”

“Absolutely not. You haven’t seen each other for a year. You’re going, not me.”

“B-but I thought you might need a vacation? When was the last time you’ve had vacation time?” 

Nathalie huffed. “Since I stopped working for you, I’ve actually had decent hours. I’m not spending every last scrap of time in that  _ cavern _ you called a home!”

Gabriel stepped back, hurt scrawled on his face. Adrien reached for his hand, squeezing it in an attempt of comfort.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’ve sold the mansion… it was never ‘home’ to me. I’ve never been more lonely in my life then when I lived there, even when…” Gabriel trailed off. “But things are different now. I live a lot more simply now… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken up so much of your time. I owe you greatly. This… this is my attempt of making up for it now, if you’ll allow me.”

Nathalie silently drew closer, reaching for Gabriel’s face after a while, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Do you know why I stayed as long as I did?”

“...I… No. I don’t…”

A soft laugh. “I loved you. I love you still. I will always be there for you.”

Gabriel smiled, leaning into her hand, mimicking a similar situation when they had been transformed as Hawkmoth and Mayura. “Nathalie… I love you too.”

Adrien began to bawl, grabbing both of them and squeezing them into a hug. “I was wrong e-earlier…  _ This _ is the b-best present e-ever!”

Nathalie and Gabriel both returned the hug, fussing over their son in an attempt to quell his tears. They kissed his hair simultaneously, Gabriel ruffling it when they pulled away.

“D… does this mean we can live together again? As a family?”

“Well…” Nathalie began. “I don’t know… the apartment is fairly small already…”

Gabriel frowned. “I’m stuck in my lease for a while, so buying a house might be rough… I’m not exactly ‘making bank’ after everything…”

Adrien shrugged. “So we’ll wait! We’ve waited this long, what’s six months more? We can visit each other, and go on vacation, and the park!” He gasped. “Your cats can date too!”

Nathalie snorted, imagining what cat dates might entail. She smiled. “You have a cat too?”

“Michel recommended I get some form of companion… Dogs are hard considering my apartment is rather high up…”

“CAN WE GET A DOG WHEN WE MOVE?!” Adrien bounced excitedly.

Gabriel chuckled. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. The cats will have to agree first, I think.”

“Good luck. Jingles is friendly, but I haven’t seen her with other cats. Is your cat fixed?”

“ _ Oui _ , I purchased him as such. The rescue provided quite a bit for one little cat.”

Nathalie nodded. “The first step then should be the two of them getting to know each other.”

Yells from Adrien’s friends cut off Gabriel’s reply. “Adrien! Dude! Check this out!”

“I’d better go see what they want.” Adrien hugged both parents again, running off to his friends.

Gabriel watched him go, smiling. “He’s grown so much…”

Nathalie leaned her head on his shoulder. “We all have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3
> 
> all da cattos.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added some tags... just for your information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a one-shot going more in-depth with the sex scene towards the end of this chapter... I didn't want to change the rating so I didn't go into too much detail.
> 
> Also, last chapter! :(

“Papa!”

Adrien ran over to him, grinning widely. “Did you bring him?”

Gabriel nodded, setting the cat carrier down. “This is Tobias, my furry roommate.”

Tobias mewed as he pawed at the door, begging to be let out. Adrien squeezed the latch, allowing the fluffy white kitty to make his way out.

“Hello, Toby.” 

Nathalie walked into the kitchen where they were, smiling. “Hello, love.”

“Dearest,” Gabriel greeted, crossing the room to kiss her cheek. “I brought someone for you to meet.”

“I see that.” Nathalie watched as Toby was promptly scooped up by Adrien, purring loudly. “It seems Tobias has a fondness for Agreste men.”

Toby nuzzled into Nathalie’s hand as she gently scratched behind his ears.

“Shall I get Jingles?”

“Is that wise, love? They’re cats, after all, they might get scared.”

As if on cue Jingles bounded into the room, stopping when she saw Tobias. Her ears pinned back as she lowered herself to the ground, tail swishing.

Tobias squirmed in Adrien’s grasp, the blond setting him down at his feet. The white cat slowly approached Jingles, his head lowered.

Jingles sniffed him, allowing Toby to sniff her. They followed each other in a circle and eventually sat down on the ground.

“Well… that went well.” Nathalie chuckled.

Gentle purrs rumbled from Jingles’ throat as she groomed Toby’s face, the white cat purring in return.

Gabriel smiled. “They must know about us…”

“Perhaps.” 

Adrien nodded. “Now we just need a baby kitten to represent me!”

“I hate to break it to you, but Toby is fixed… at least, he’s supposed to be.”

“Hmm… well, we’ll know for sure in a matter of weeks I suppose. Jingles isn’t fixed as far as I know.”

Gabriel paled. “Nathalie…”

Jingles chirped, rolling on her back with her paws in the air. She then sauntered up to Gabriel, rubbing against his legs.

“Hello, Jingles.” Gabriel knelt beside her, running his hands across her back. A happy “merrow” and Jingles was nuzzling his hand, purring once again.

“We should probably eat now, dearest… the spaghetti is getting cold.”

Adrien felt his stomach gurgle, nodding. “Let’s eat!”

* * *

After dinner, Adrien went to his room to play video games with his friends online, leaving the two adults in the living room, lying on Nathalie’s couch together. Nathalie had fallen asleep on top of Gabriel, softly snoring.

Gabriel looked down at his girlfriend, gently threading her hair through his fingers. His pinky looped over the bridge of her glasses to pull them off. Her eyelids fluttered, and she mumbled something but then fell asleep again, tightening her hold on her new pillow.

The fireplace about six feet in front of them crackled softly, illuminating the small living room with an orange glow. Rain flicked the windows as if to get someone’s attention.  _ Let us in, let us in. _ The wine Nathalie had sipped on was abandoned on the small coffee table, half-gone with lipstick smudged on the rim of the glass.

Jingles and Tobias, somehow escaping the clutches of the overexcited teenager in the apartment, strolled onto the fluffy carpet by the fireplace, curling next to each other. Toby nuzzled under Jingles’ head, Jingles gently grooming him.

Gabriel smiled, turning back to his love, kissing her hair gently. He too fell asleep, comforted by another’s presence.

What felt like minutes later, the man was being shoved, jostling him awake. “Mmm?”

“Gabriel. It’s one A.M. You told me to wake you.”

“Oh… right, of course. I should be going now.”

Nathalie frowned. “You’re leaving? Now?”

“Nathalie, it’s one in the morning, you just said so. I should—”

Grabbing his shirt, Nathalie pulled him down to eye level, lips pursed. “Must you go?” she whispered, a sultry tone light on her voice.

Blushing, Gabriel mumbled something incoherent, taking her in his arms. 

“There’s plenty of room in my bed, you know… Let’s leave off where we started,” Nathalie purred, tracing his jaw with one finger. She swung her hips as she went to her bedroom, leaving a scarlet man behind her.

Toby meowed, startling Gabriel. “Alright, alright… I’d better follow her…”

Nathalie was waiting in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “This is quite an honor I’m bestowing you with, Gabriel…” She smirked. “No one’s been in my bedroom since  _ universitie…” _

“I…” Gabriel returned her smirk, leaning over her. “Weren’t  _ we _ in your bedroom together in  _ universitie _ ?”

“ _ Oui… _ what do you say we relive some of those memories, hmm?”

Gabriel quickly kissed her lips, smiling. “You’ll have to show me the ropes, love, I’m out of touch…”

Nathalie bit her lip. “I think I can take the reins this once…”

The door closed as Nathalie led Gabriel to the bed, pushing him down onto it and moving to the bottom of his shirt. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“Yes… are you?”

Nathalie began pulling. “ _ Oui _ …” She blushed as she removed his shirt, smoothing his hand over his pectoral once she had finished. “Someone’s been busy…”

Gabriel nodded. “You like?”

Her index finger gently brushed a small tattoo on the other pectoral, a picture of a few small flowers. “When did you get this?”

His hand met hers. “About a month after Adrien was born… they’re asters, for his birth month…”

Nathalie smiled. “That’s very sweet, Gabriel…”

“Mm… there’s room for more flowers, dearest…”

Giggling, Nathalie sat up, taking his face in her hands. “My… you are out of touch, darling…”

Gabriel sighed. “I know…” He closed his eyes, leaning into her hands. “I’m sorry, my love… I don’t want to disappoint you…”

“Gabriel—” Nathalie lifted his chin. “From what I remember, you’re…” She blushed. “You’re… well endowed…” She straddled him. “We don’t have to do this tonight, or ever, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No. I— God, Nathalie, I want you… I do.” Gabriel leaned up, bringing her down to him. “I want this, Nathalie.”

She smiled, easing off of him. “I’m glad…” She turned around. “Now, help me out of this.”

With a soft laugh, Gabriel obliged, pulling her sweater over her head. He pulled her leggings down, eyes widening when he saw her choice of undergarments. “You were planning this all along, mm?”

“Maybe I just wear black lace thongs all the time. You don’t know.” Nathalie turned around, kissing him. Her bra matched her panties, the tops of her breasts barely covered with black lace.

Gabriel took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He removed his pants and boxers, lying on the bed. 

Nathalie climbed on top of him, leaning into another kiss. His hand moved to her ass, squeezing it firmly. A light moan bubbled from her lips as she bit down on his lip, moving her hands to his hair.

Gabriel moaned as Nathalie moved to his neck, leaving several painful marks...

* * *

“Morning, Mama! Morning, Papa! How did you sleep?”

Gabriel blushed. “Fine, fine…” He rubbed his shoulder, wincing.

Nathalie kissed her boyfriend’s cheek, mumbling a soft apology. She herself wore a grey turtleneck, though this was no extraordinary thing she did.  _ Thankfully _ . They didn’t need questions from their teenage son about…  _ certain activities _ .

“I was hearing weird noises last night…”

Gabriel choked, nearly spitting out his tea. “N-noises? What… what kind of noises?”

“Like… yowling?”

Nathalie’s eyes widened as she whisked a few eggs in a bowl. “Oh?”

A yowl from what sounded like the living room tore Adrien’s focus away. “Like that! It’s Toby!”

Jingles was standing over the fluffy white cat as Toby yowled quite loudly. Adrien scooped Jingles up, the tabby tensing.

Gabriel frowned. “Adrien… bring Jingles here…”

Jingles’ claws were extended as she was lifted, Gabriel examining her underside. “Oh… that… that explains it…”

Nathalie frowned. “Is something wrong with my baby girl?”

“Not necessarily. Your baby girl is a boy.”

Jingles mewed, trying to get away. Gabriel set him down, turning to her. “You thought he was a girl this whole time?”

“W-well, yeah, that’s what my sister said when we got her— him. I guess we were wrong.”

“Quite. It also appears that our cats are… attempting to mate. Though I don’t know how successful that is, considering that they’re both male…”

Adrien smiled. “They’re gay! Like the penguins at the zoo!”

Nathalie chuckled. “Who would’ve thought… I guess we won’t be getting any kittens after all.”

“Awww…”

Gabriel frowned. “Couldn’t we get just one?”

“Two cats is already—”

“Okay, okay… Let’s make a deal.” Gabriel took her in his arms. “If, say, we find a kitten that maybe got orphaned, or no one wants… then can we keep it?”

Adrien nodded eagerly, grinning.

“No, absolutely—”

Gabriel and Adrien pouted, looking at Nathalie with wide, teary eyes. The woman sighed, turning back to the eggs. “Fine. Deal.”

“Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... last chapter of THIS story! You bet your sweet face I'm writing a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> NATHALIE CRYING LITERALLY RUINS ME EVERY SINGLE TIME.
> 
> GABE WTH


End file.
